Through My Own Eyes
' "Through My Own Eyes"' is the title song to Liberty's Kids. The song is sung by Aaron Carter and Kayla Hinkle. ''Theme Song Version'' '' I see a land with liberty for all,'' Yet still, I know the truth will rise and fall, That's just the way it goes, a word now to the wise, The world was made to change, each day is a surprise Looking at life through my own eyes, I'm searching for a hero to idolize, Feeling the pain as innocence dies, Looking at life, through my own eyes I'll take my heart into battle, give that freedom bell a rattle, Get my independence signed, declare it on the dotted line, Let Philadelphia freedom ring, and patriotic voices sing, Red, White and Blue, never give up, you represent America! I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day, I listen to my heart and I obey, How can I see it any other way? Looking at life, through my own eyes ''Full Version'' '' Kayla: Give me a world that's equal on all sides'' Aaron: Let freedom flow as constant as the tides Kayla: I pray with each sunset, don't forget to rise Aaron: (Don't forget to rise) Kayla: I live without regret Both: For ordinary lives Both: I'm lookin' at life through my own eyes Searchin' for a hero to idolize Feeling the pain as innocence dies Looking at life through my own eyes '' I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day'' I listen to my heart and I obey How can I see it any other way? I'm looking at life (looking at life) Through my own eyes Aaron: I see a land with liberty for all Kayla: Yet still I know the truth will rise and fall Aaron: (Oooh yeah-yeh) That's just the way it goes Both: A word now to the wise The world was made to change Each day is a surprise '' '' Both: Lookin' at life through my own eyes Searchin' for a hero to idolize Feeling the pain as innocence dies Looking at life through my own eyes I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day I listen to my heart and I obey How can I see it any other way? Looking at life (looking at life) Through my own eyes Both: And I know when you're looking for the truth (Mmmhmm) If you go and read between the lines You'll discover how and why (rap): I take my heart into battle Give that freedom bell a rattle Get my independence signed Declare it on the dotted line In Philidelphia freedom ring And patriotic voices sing Red White & Blue never give up We represent America Both: I'm lookin' at life through my own eyes Searchin' for a hero to idolize Feeling the pain as innocence dies Looking at life through my own eyes I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day I listen to my heart and I obey How can I see it any other way? I'm looking at life (looking at life) Through my own eyes. Trivia * The song can be heard at the opening of each episodes and the ending credits. * "Through My Own Eyes"'s full release was at the VHS and DVD releases. * Aaron Carter voiced Joseph Plumb Martin in the series. * Kayla Hinkle voiced Sybil Ludington in the series. Category:Liberty's Kids Category:Content